


Homecoming

by sanctuary_for_all



Series: A Pirate's Life For Me [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Basically I felt bad that hardly any of them got speaking lines in the last fic, Established Relationship, F/F, Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: Mazikeen is less than thrilled with the prize her captain has just brought home from her latest adventure.





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to ["Treasure,"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977378) the first story in the series (it starts before the last one ends, technically), and you probably need to read that first if you want this one to make any sense. 
> 
> Seriously, though, guys, I don't think you understand how much trouble you may have gotten yourselves into by asking for more. I have literally years worth of fic I could write in this universe. _Years._

There was no good reason, ever, to wake up on the floor. No amount of alcohol was strong enough to make it happen, a theory Mazikeen Jones tested more than once over the centuries she'd been alive. In a fight, she'd damn well better stay conscious long enough to make sure her people were safe, and once that happened they could be trusted to get her home. And if it was a fight with Linda, they technically both still had their own bunks even though they only ever used one of them.

So when Maze woke up with the deck pressed against her cheek, she knew right away that something terrible had happened. Then memory came flooding back, from the damn siren music threatening to send her and most of the crew leaping over the side to Chloe asking her to knock everyone unconscious so she could go off and do something dangerous _alone_. Maze was fully alert in an instant, leaping to her feet to find everyone else still unconscious around her. The siren music had stopped, which meant Chloe must have succeeded in her mission.

But there was no sign of Chloe herself, and something cold snaked its way through Maze's chest. They'd been out for _hours_.

When the door to the captain's cabin opened, she allowed herself a foolish, all-too-human moment of hope. But it was Trixie who appeared in the doorway, trying so damn hard to be brave, and the cold inside Maze twisted as she did something she never would have allowed herself to do if any of the other adults were awake.

She held out her arms.

Trixie ran into them, throwing her arms around Maze's middle and squeezing tight. "Mom's still not back yet," she said against Maze's stomach, her voice just a little bit shaky. "She said I needed to stay back here and protect you guys."

Maze's chest clenched. "And you did a great job of it. We'll make a warrior of you yet." She laid one of her clawed hands against Trixie's hair, scanning the rocky island that was undoubtedly the source of the music. She could see one little rowboat on the shore, alarmingly empty, but there were no obvious signs of violence nearby.

Before she could even begin to think of a question safe enough to ask Trixie, however, she was interrupted by the sounds of the rest of the crew starting to stir. Trixie immediately let go, hurrying to her father's side, while Maze let herself do the same to Linda. She was already sitting up, one hand pressed to her head, and Maze dropped to her knees to help her sit up the rest of the way. "Be careful." Her voice was brusque, but her grip was gentler than it would be for anyone but Trixie. "You've fallen and hit your head."

Still, Linda smiled at her in that soft little way that always meant she'd heard everything Maze didn't say. "I had picked up on that." She examined her skull with a practiced doctor's touch, her other hand still holding onto Maze. "But it looks like the worst I'll get from our little adventure is a headache. How is everyone else—" She stopped herself suddenly, any humor disappearing at whatever she saw in Maze's face. "Chloe's not back, is she?"

Until Linda, Maze had never found intelligence or perceptiveness to be all that attractive. "You weren't even awake when she left."

"Her magical immunity would have protected her from the song, at least to a certain extent, but she and Trixie wouldn't be enough to sail the ship to safety on their own. The only other obvious solution is stopping the problem at its source." She struggled the rest of the way to her feet, looking around at the rest of the crew. "Does anyone need medical attention?"

"Charlotte is still unconscious." That was Dan, the worry in his voice betraying the affection he still hadn't found a way to actually verbalize yet as he hurried to her side.

Linda moved to follow, but she spotted the injector Dan had missed and slowed her movements. "She must have used her old sleeping medicine before Maze pulled out her magic. With the siren's song affecting her, it was probably impossible for her to regulate her dose."

She turned back around. "Is everybody else okay? Ella?"

The young seer was leaning back against the mast, looking a little shaky but somehow far more cheerful than anyone else. "I'm fine. And so is Chloe, unless I suddenly get a new vision that says otherwise."

Trixie, who had gone to get fresh water for everyone, ran back as soon as she heard Ella's voice. "You saw my mom? She's safe?"

Maze's brow lowered, much less willing to accept the reassurance. She liked the kid, she really did, but prophecy was the one area of magic that she'd never been entirely comfortable with. "If she's fine, why isn't she back yet? Did you see her safe because we go help her, or is she out there having a picnic?"

"Maze, sweetheart." That was Linda, her voice gently chiding. "I'm sure Chloe's doing something very important. Who knows what she's found out there?"

"Yeah," Ella added, tilting her head back and closing her eyes. "Chloe deserves a personal life as much as the rest of us."

Utter silence fell over the rest of the crew as Ella's head shot up again, eyes widening as if just now processing what she'd let slip. "Personal life?" Dan asked, sounding far too suspicious for a man who was holding another woman's head in his lap. "What does hunting down a siren have to do with her personal life?"

Maze would be more annoyed with him, out of sisterhood solidarity if nothing else, but at the moment she was too busy being just as suspicious as he was. "I know you're a romantic, Ella—" though she had no idea _how_ , given the years the girl had spent on the streets running scams on people with her brothers "—but getting seduced by a siren is _not_ the same as dating someone. If that's happening, we're going to _have_ to drag her out of there."

Even Linda, who had clapped her hands over Trixie's ears the moment Maze use the word "seduced," looked worried by the prospect. "She's right, Ella. If—"

"That's not what's happening!" Ella said quickly, scrambling to her feet. "And I'm sure most of the stuff I saw isn't even happening yet, and might not for awhile, so if you could just—"

Hearing movement in the water, Maze held up a hand to silence her. Everyone else did as well, enough that Maze could hear the sound of a single rowboat coming towards them. There was the sound of muttered conversation, too far away to make out the individual words but close enough to recognize just how familiar one of the voices were.

She hurried to the side, something inside her unknotting at the sight of Chloe at the front of the rowboat. She looked completely unharmed, even happy, with that overlayer of mild stress that meant it was definitely genuine Chloe and not some kind of magical possession or—

Awareness finally made it through the relief enough to point out that there was a _man_ with her. An oddly familiar man, though she couldn't place him at the moment, and she didn't know whether that was more alarming or the fact that he was _completely_ _shirtless._

_Chloe deserves a personal life as much as the rest of us._

Not if it was some mystical freeloader stuck out on an island, she didn't.

She felt Linda come up next to her. "Ah," she said dryly, in that tone that meant there were several different things she was deliberately _not_ saying at the moment.

On Maze's other side, Trixie ran up with a delighted expression. "Hi, Mom!" she called out, waving her arms wildly. Chloe waved back, her entire face lighting up, and the man behind her hesitated in his own rowing. Maze wanted to tell herself that it was just a case of "oh damn it she has a kid," but anyone who spoke to Chloe for more than five minutes and wasn't actively trying to kill her heard about Trixie. Also, it was Chloe's face he was staring at.

Shit. Shit shit shit.

Dan and Ella came up as well. Ella was grinning, which was worrying, and Dan looked more suspicious than he would have if enemy pirates had been following her. "What the hell," he said flatly.

Trixie looked over at him like he was being a bit slow. "Mom's brought us a new crew member!"

The absolute horror on Dan's face at that statement might have been entertaining, but Chloe was close enough by this point that Maze had more important things to worry about than laughing at him for it. Trixie had already sent the rope ladder back down, so Maze urged everyone back to give Chloe the room she needed. It would be convenient to cut the rope and send Mr. Naggingly Familiar into the water, but that would just get Chloe annoyed with her (and possibly Linda, who kept telling her that aggression wasn't always the healthiest way to process her emotions).

When Chloe made it up, Trixie had her arms around her before her feet even touched the deck. "You saved everybody!"

Chloe bent down to give her a fierce hug. "There was just some confusion, baby. We got everything sorted out."

" _'Confusion?_ '" Maze's sarcasm could have sliced tempered steel. "He was trying to _kill_ us, and you call it _confusion_?"

Chloe's brow lowered, clearly ready to argue, but the man stepped forward to speak first. "That's on me, I'm afraid. My music tends to tap into my powers, and in this case it may have picked up on the _tiniest_ bit of—" He broke off suddenly, eyebrows lifting as he focused on her face. "Mazikeen Jones? Is that you, darling?"

In an instant, the centuries fell away and Maze was left a lost, angry teen who'd just been rejected by both halves of her lineage. "Lucifer."

His face lit. "Maze! You're looking absolutely fantastic. The pirate's life really does suit—"

Several things happened at once. Maze lunged at Lucifer, claws out, while Linda and Ella grabbed at her to hold her back. Chloe stepped between them, arms up, while an alarmed-looking Trixie dragged Lucifer back out of the way. Dan, a few beats too late to avoid looking suspicious, helped pull Maze back as well.

Maze let herself be pulled, her desire not to break any of them far more effective than their combined strength, but that did nothing to stop the bitter rage inside her. "You tell me to go buy booze, disappear on me for _centuries_ , and expect to just _stride_ back here and tell me—"

"I told you to leave because I didn't want you to be there when Father's hunters found me!" Lucifer argued, looking far more distressed than she thought his acting skills were a match for. "I knew they'd leave me alive, but I didn't know whether or not I'd be able to bargain for you!"

"Don't give me that _shit_ ," Maze spat, trying to pretend it was only anger making her throat tight. "You got _bored_ and you _forgot_ about—"

"He was in a _prison_ ," Chloe cut in, her full captain voice in effect. The way she stood in front of Lucifer was undeniably protective. "That's where I found him. A magical prison where even _touching_ the barrier left him horribly burned. He'd been in there for a _long_ time."

That threw Maze. "Your father?" There weren't a hell of a lot of people who could imprison someone as powerful as Lucifer, but a god... a god could do it.

"That's what I was trying to tell you!" He looked so damn relieved, and it finally sank in that he might not be acting at all. "I didn't want you involved in the middle of my domestic squabbles! They tend to end in mass carnage!"

She felt like she'd been knocked sideways, a huge chunk of her life rewriting itself in her head. Still, she wasn't ready for anyone else to see it. "I suppose you want him to join the crew now," she said shortly, pretending the last few minutes of conversation had never happened.

Chloe glanced back at Lucifer, a question in her eyes Chloe couldn't read, and Lucifer raised his eyebrows at her in a gesture that said "Do you want to tell them, or should I?" better than words. Before Maze could even go tense again, Chloe rolled her eyes. "He's staying. I kind of..." She hesitated, clearly trying to find a better word, then sighed. "I kind of claimed him."

Lucifer beamed like he'd just been given the best present in existence. "I'm her treasure."

Chloe actually _blushed_ at that. Ella grinned again, even bigger than before, and even Linda's lips curved upward a little in amusement. Trixie threw her arms around his waist, startling Lucifer far more than Maze's near evisceration of him had. "If you claimed him, that means I get to keep him too, right?"

Chloe shot Lucifer an amused look, then smiled down at her daughter. "Absolutely, baby."

Lucifer looked like he was about to say something, but when Trixie laid her cheek against his stomach the words seemed to escape him. He cleared his throat. "Fair enough."

Dan just stood there with his mouth open, doing the best impression of a fish that Maze had ever seen. Finally, he managed to find his voice. "Listen, Chloe, are you sure this is such a—"

For the sake of his dignity, it was probably good that Charlotte's voice cut in. "Anyone willing to fill me in on whatever the hell happened?"

Everyone turned to look at Charlotte as Dan hurried over to help her get to her feet. "We were all affected by siren song, which this gentleman here apparently produced by accident," Linda explained, glancing over at Maze. "Chloe found him, got him to stop singing, and broke him out of a magical prison. He'll be joining the crew."

Maze's throat tightened again, touched that Linda had been careful not to mention her part of the story. Dan glanced at Chloe, looking like he wanted to add his own commentary, but a firm look from her was enough to keep him silent.

Charlotte, who could have a tongue as sharp as Maze's when she wanted, simply looked at Lucifer and the way Trixie still had firm hold of his hand. Then she turned back to Chloe. "As long as he's not someone I used to work with, I have no complaints. Will you need me to make papers for him?"

Chloe thought about it. "I'll let you know." She looked over at Lucifer, trying for wryness despite the faint hint of blush back on her cheeks. "Come on. I feel like now would be an excellent time to find you a shirt."

As everyone scattered to start the process of getting the ship moving, Linda took Maze's face in her hands. "Want to talk about it?"

Maze sighed, leaning her forehead against Linda's. There was no magic in the world that could calm the storm inside her the way Linda's touch could. "Can't we go find some bad guys to kill instead?"

Linda just smiled, stretching upward to give Maze a soft kiss. "I believe that could be arranged."

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my [original fiction,](https://jennifferwardell.wixsite.com/mybooks) my [blog,](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)!


End file.
